superstar_smtownfandomcom-20200214-history
Song List
SSM has many different SMTOWN and artists' songs. Here is the full list of the songs. This will be updated everytime a new song comes out. Links are to the music videos unless there wasn't one for the given song. Click here to view by album. (THE SONG LIST IS IN THE ORDER THEY APPEAR IN THE GAME) Only One - BoA (Gameplay) 수리수리 (Spellbound) - TVXQ! (Gameplay) December, 2014 (The Winter's Tale) - EXO-K and M (Gameplay) 괴도 (Danger) - TAEMIN (Gameplay) SPY - Super Junior (Gameplay) Automatic - Red Velvet (Gameplay) Kiss My Lips - BoA (Gameplay) 광화문에서 (At Gwanghwamun) - Kyuhyun (Gameplay) ' 'Lion Heart - Girls' Generation (Gameplay)) 12월의 기적 (Miracles In December) - EXO-K (Gameplay) 十二月的奇迹 (Miracles In December) - EXO-M (Gameplay) Everybody - SHINee (Gameplay) 첫 사랑니 (Rum Pum Pum Pum) - f(x) (Gameplay) SWING - Super Junior-M (Gameplay) 아야야 (MAMACITA) - Super Junior (Gameplay) Copy&Paste - BoA (Gameplay) Mr.Mr. - Girls' Generation (Gameplay) 산소 같은 너 (Love Like Oxygen) - SHINee (Gameplay) 하고 싶어 (I Wish) - M&D (Gameplay) 행복 (Happiness) - Red Velvet (Gameplay) Rewind (Korean Version) (feat. 찬열 of EXO) '- ZhouMi (Gameplay)' 항상 곁에 있을게 (Always With You) - TVXQ! (Gameplay) 너는 나만큼 (Growing Pains) - Super Junior-D&E (Gameplay) Run - EXO-K (Gameplay) 奔跑 (Run) - EXO-M (Gameplay) Crazy (Guilty Pleasure) (feat. Iron) - JONGHYUN (Gameplay) ' 'A-Cha - Super Junior (Gameplay) ' 'Butterfly (feat. Seulgi of SMROOKIES) - Henry (Gameplay) ' 'A-Yo - SHINee (Gameplay) My Name - BoA (Gameplay) ' '첫눈 (The First Snow) - EXO-K (Gameplay) ' '初雪 (The First Snow) - EXO-M (Gameplay) ' '表白 (Off My Mind) - Super Junior-M (Gameplay) Red Light - f(x) (Gameplay) ' 'Gee - Girls' Generation (Gameplay) ' 'Sleigh Ride (Sung by TVXQ!) - SMTOWN (Gameplay) Experience - TAEMIN 이별을 말할 때 (Moment Of Farewell) - Kyuhyun 爱上你 (Loving You) (Feat. Victoria of (f(x)) - Zhoumi Thunder - EXO-K Thunder (雷电) - EXO-M Fantastic - Henry Holler - Girls' Generation-TTS 바캉스 (Vacance) - f(x) (Gameplay) Girls on Top - BoA Hello - SHINee PARTY - Girls' Generation (Gameplay) GO - Super Junior-M Here I Stand - TVXQ! Lucky - EXO-K Lucky (Chinese Ver.) - EXO-M Mr. Simple - Super Junior ACE - TAEMIN Hurricane Venus - BoA 제트별 (Jet) - f(x) 중독 (Overdose) - EXO-K 上瘾 (Overdose) - EXO-M Super Girl - Super Junior-M 소원을 말해봐 (Genie) - Girls' Generation Why So Serious? - SHINee Ice Cream Cake - Red Velvet Hot Summer - f(x) 왜 (Keep Your Head Down) - TVXQ! Sexy, Free & Single - Super Junior Diamond (Sung by 소녀시대) - SMTOWN Saturday - Henry Valenti - BoA MAMA - EXO-K MAMA (Chinese Ver.) - EXO-M Strong (强势侵入) - Super Junior-M 줄리엣 (Juliette) - SHINee 魂 (Soul) - M&D 텔레파시 (Telepathy) - Girls' Generation Break Down - Super Junior-M NU 예삐오 (NU ABO) - f(x) One Dream - BoA 내가 네게 (Whisper) - Girls' Generation-TTS 주문 - MIROTIC - TVXQ! Why (Color-blind) (Korean Ver.) - ZhouMi 하루 (X-Mas) - SHINee 늑대와 미녀 (Wolf) - EXO-K 狼与美女 (Wolf) - EXO-M Be Natural (feat. SR14B 'TAEYONG (태용)') - Red Velvet 너의 남자 (Your Man) - TVXQ! 데자-부 (Déjà-Boo) (feat. Zion.T) - JONGHYUN Snapshot - f(x) Who Are You (Feat. 개코) - BoA 엉뚱한 상상 (White Christmas) - Super Junior 거절할게 (Wicked) - TAEMIN Bad Girl (feat. 찬열 of EXO) - Henry 첫눈에...(Snowy Wish) - Girls' Generation Rise As One - TVXQ! 히치하이킹 (Hitchhiking) - SHINee 하루 (A Day Without You) - SMTOWN CALL ME BABY - EXO-K CALL ME BABY (叫我) - EXO-M 피노키오(Danger) - f(x) Let's Dance - Super Junior 체크메이트 (Checkmate) - Girls' Generation-TTS Hot Times (시험하지 말기) - SMTOWN Catch Me If You Can - Girls' Generation 愛情接力 (You And Me) - Super Junior-M Double Trouble - TVXQ! View - SHINee 좋았던 건, 아팠던 건 (When I Was... When U Were...) - SMTOWN My Turn To Cry - EXO-K My Turn to Cry (爱离开) - EXO-M Devil - Super Junior 촉이 와 (Can You Feel It?) - Super Junior-D&E Don't Lie (Feat. Henry of Super Junior-M) - SMTOWN Baby Baby - Girls' Generation 샴페인 (Champagne) - TVXQ! 아이스크림 (Ice Cream) - f(x) Pretty Boy (feat. KAI of EXO) - Taemin Moto - BoA Married To The Music - SHINee (Gameplay) LOVE ME RIGHT - EXO-K LOVE ME RIGHT (漫遊宇宙) - EXO-M 너라고 (It's You) - Super Junior You Think - Girls' Generation MAXIMUM - TVXQ! SHAKE THAT BRASS - AMBER 3.6.5 - EXO-K 3.6.5(Chinese Ver.) - EXO-M LA chA TA - f(x) Twinkle - Girls' Generation-TTS 누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay) - SHINee U - Super Junior-M Humanoids - TVXQ! 다시 만난 세계 - Girls' Generation Trap (Feat. 규현&태민) - Henry ID; Peace B - BoA Twins (Knock Out) - Super Junior My Lady - EXO-K My Lady (我的女人) - EXO-M Colorful - SHINee 꿈 (Dream) - TVXQ! 빙그르 (Sweet Witches) - f(x) Destination - SHINee 훗 (Hoot) - Girls' Generation 太完美 (Perfection) - Super Junior-M 아틀란티스 소녀 (Atlantis Princess) - BoA History - EXO-K History (Chinese Ver.) - EXO-M 오페라 (Opera) - Super Junior Electric Shock - f(x) Sherlock • 셜록 (Clue + Note) - SHINee 유로파 (Europa) - Girls' Generation 動情 (Only U) - Super Junior-M Something - TVXQ! Game - BoA 소녀시대-태티서 (Adrenaline) - Girls' Generation-TTS 1,2,3 (Sung by f(x)) - SMTOWN Kissing You - Girls' Generation 사.계.한 (Love Still Goes On) - SHINee 미인아 (BONAMANA) - Super Junior The Star - EXO-K The Star (星) - EXO-M Gorgeous - TVXQ! Chu~♡ - f(x) 아.미.고 (AMIGO) - SHINee 飞翔 (Fly High) - Super Junior-M 비타민 (Vitamin) - Girls' Generation THIS IS LOVE (Stage Version) - Super Junior 1-4-3 (I Love You) - Henry Rising Sun (순수) (Rearranged) - TVXQ! Machine - EXO-K Machine (Chinese Ver.) - EXO-M No.1 - BoA Airplane - f(x) Oh! - Girls' Generation 너 같은 사람 또 없어 (No Other) - Super Junior Dream Girl - SHINee Catch Me - TVXQ! 깊은 밤을 날아서 (Flying, Deep In The Night) - Kyuhyun 으르렁 (Growl) - EXO-K 咆哮 (Growl) - EXO-M Sorry, Sorry - Super Junior Run Devil Run - Girls' Generation Dangerous - BoA Lucifer - SHINee Step - f(x) Ring Ding Dong - SHINee Kick - f(x) 똑똑똑 (Tok Tok Tok) - Super Junior (Hidden Stage - Now Unavailable) 히치하이커_11(ELEVEN) - Hitchhiker (Hidden Stage) *Song length: from 1:10 to 2:00. (Dream is the longest - 2:07) *The hardest song of all is Kick. Category:Music and Tracks